mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Robotech (comics)
Robotech comics first officially appeared in print in 1985, though Comico published the first issue of its license from Harmony Gold USA under the Macross name. When Harmony Gold was releasing the first few episodes of its original Macross dub in 1984, it was discovered that Revell already had a Robotech Defenders line of scale model kits that included the transformable Macross mecha. The potential for brand confusion caused concern that Harmony Gold would have problems selling its own transformable Macross toys. Fortunately, Harmony Gold and Revell were able to come to a co-licensing agreement — when producer Carl Macek had the idea to combine Macross with Southern Cross and Mospeada to create an 85-episode television series, he chose to use Revell's pre-existing Robotech name and logo to strengthen the title's brand recognition. Publication history The following companies have released Robotech comics over the years: DC Comics (1984) A little-known Robotech Defenders limited comic book series was first published by DC Comics in 1984. Based on the Revell line of plastic models, this series actually combines mecha designs from Macross, Orguss, and Dougram. It predates the television series by about a year. The comic was originally intended to be a three-issue limited series; however, due to poor sales (and reportedly, pressure from Harmony Gold to "clear the way" for the TV series), the series was truncated down to only two issues. * '''''Robotech Defenders (no connection to the television series) Comico (1984-1989) Comico's Robotech comics consisted almost entirely of adaptations of the Robotech TV episodes. Rather than releasing them sequentially, they released all three series at once. Of the 85 TV episodes, only "Dana's Story" was not directly adapted; it was later re-published in an expanded graphic novel. The main reason for this was not to provide spoilers for the outcome of The Macross Saga. The Robotech Graphic Novel was not based on any TV episodes, but instead provided a backstory for some elements of the TV series. The events of the Graphic Novel also were depicted in the first Robotech novel, written by James Luceno and Brian Daley. Though the Comico comic adaptations are no longer considered official continuity by Harmony Gold, The Macross Saga comic series has recently been re-released in trade paperback collections published by Wildstorm * The Macross Saga * Masters Special (lengthened adaptation of "Dana's Story") * The Masters * The New Generation * Robotech: The Graphic Novel (prequel) Eternity (1988-1994) Eternity Comics started with direct adaptations of the Sentinels scripts and novels into comic format. However, they also began writing additional stories that expanded the canon beyond the initial 85 animated episodes and The Sentinels. Also, as the series progressed, the writers began deviating from the Sentinels novels, adding new story elements and new characters. For the entirety of the Eternity run, the artwork for the Sentinels adaptation was handled by Jason and John Waltrip. When Malibu Comics was purchased by Marvel Comics, Eternity (a Malibu imprint) was closed. The Robotech comics license was acquired by Academy Comics, an independent publisher. * Robotech II: The Sentinels * Genesis: The Legend of Zor * The Malcontent Uprisings * Cyberpirates * Invid War * Invid War: Aftermath * Return to Macross Academy (1994-1996) Academy Comics acquired the Robotech licence from Malibu, as well as Jason and John Waltrip and long-time Robotech comics writer Bill Spangler. Academy initially re-launched all of Eternity's then-current comic series, as well as several new lines. The Sentinels comic picked up directly from where Eternity had left off, with the Waltrips taking over the writing, as well as the artwork. While the Academy Sentinels comics were well-received, the other comics suffered from often inconsistent writing and artwork. Both Aftermath and Clone were cancelled prematurely after their respective writer/artists left the company. Despite these problems, the Academy Robotech comics were often well-received by fans. In 1996, Harmony Gold abruptly revoked Academy's Robotech license, handing it to Antarctic Press. Academy folded shortly thereafter. * Robotech II: The Sentinels (continued) * Return to Macross (continued) * Invid War: Aftermath (continued) * Robotech: Clone (continued for one issue as Robotech: Mordecai) * Worlds of Robotech * Robotech: Destroid (retitled to Macross Missions) * Robotech Academy * Robotech: Mechangel * Robotech: The Movie (adaptation) * Robotech: The Misfits (cancelled after one issue) Antarctic Press (1997-1998) These stories consisted chiefly of standalone side-stories and spinoffs featuring mostly the original Macross Saga characters. Most of the stories were strongly revisionist in nature, and sometimes involved established characters acting out-of-character, even occasionally to the point of camp. Because of Antarctic Press' decision not to enlist the talents of John and Jason Waltrip to finish The Sentinels (which, by the end of its Academy run, was 80% complete, storywise), many fans are highly critical of Antarctic's Robotech comics. Most notably criticised was Sentinels: Rubicon, which theoretically picks up many years after the Sentinels story would have concluded. Those two issues bore no resemblance to any previous (or subsequent) Robotech material, and featured art that was virtually incomprehensible. Rubicon ended abruptly, two issues into a proposed seven-issue series, with many fans applauding the decision. Antarctic's Robotech license was abruptly revoked in 1998, with no explanation offered. * Robotech: Megastorm * Robotech: Rolling Thunder * Robotech: Prototype (initially a back-up story, re-titled as "Variants") * Robotech: Crystal Dreams (promotional video game tie-in given away at E³) * Vermillion * Wings of Gibraltar * Special Operations * Class Reunion * Sentinels: Rubicon (no discernible relation to the Jack McKinney novel) Wildstorm (DC Comics) (2002-2006) '' '' In 2002, with the publication of the Wildstorm (DC) comics, Harmony Gold officially decided to reboot and retcon the Robotech universe. Rather than running a continuing series with side stories as the previous holders of the Robotech comic license had done, Wildstorm have instead run several limited series. No new comics have been released (or announced) since March 2006. * Robotech: From The Stars :Covers the early years of Roy Fokker and the VF-1 development program before the launch of the SDF-1. Also features young Rick Hunter at the flying circus, the battle against the Anti-Unification League, and Roy's early dealings with Claudia, Jan Morris, and Colonel Edwards. Based on ''Robotech'' TV series continuity, and unrelated to Macross Zero. This comic series was criticized for its revisonist nature, diverging from the events previously described in the Jack McKinney novels, with a new account of the discovery and adaptation of the SDF-1 (Gloval is introduced as a Russian submarine captain), Robotechnology, and a redesigned version of Lt. Colonel T. R. Edwards. It presented yet another version of Roy Fokker on Macross Island before the launch of the SDF-1, like Comico's The Graphic Novel, Eternity and Academy's Return to Macross, and the anime Macross Zero. * Robotech Sourcebook :A one-shot companion book that details the characters and mecha before the First Robotech War. Partially reprinted in the 2003 From The Stars trade paperback collection. * Robotech: Love & War :Follows the relationship of Max & Miriya from a more backstory angle, including Max's early friendship with Ben on Macross Island before the launch of the SDF-1. Includes the companion story "Little White Dragon," about Minmei's first movie.McPherson, Don. "Critiques on Infinite Earths," The 4th Rail (June 2, 2003). * Robotech: Invasion :Details Lancer's early adventures under the 10th Mars Division and expands his relationship with Carla. Not really an adaptation of the 2004 video game, but covers the first REF attempt to liberate the Earth, and ends with the arrival of Scott Bernard and the 21st Mars Division. The side story "Mars Base 1" expands on the adventures of Lisa Hayes' first love, Karl Riber. Features a couple alternate covers by original Genesis Climber Mospeada character designer Yoshitaka Amano.McPherson, Don. "Critiques on Infinite Earths," The 4th Rail (January 5, 2004).Irwin, Rob. [http://www.the-trades.com/article.php?id=2289 "Comic Book Review: Robotech: Invasion #1 (of 5), The Trades (January 24, 2004)].Irwin, Rob. [http://www.the-trades.com/article.php?id=2330 "Comic Book Review: Robotech: Invasion #2 (of 5), The Trades (February 7, 2004)]. * Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles :Written by Jason and John Waltrip, this series picks up with many elements from secondary sources such as the Sentinels novels and comics. While not an exact continuation of the Waltrips' previous comics, it is neither a total reimagining. Rather, it selectively retcons The Sentinels era to fit with the new "official" continuity, and provide a prelude to the Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles feature film. Initially closely-spaced, the issues were released further apart when the release of The Shadow Chronicles was delayed.McPherson, Don. "Critiques on Infinite Earths," The 4th Rail (October 3, 2005). Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Robotech Bibliography - Comprehensive listings of books in and out of print. * Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles - Official site of the new comic series. Category:Antarctic Press titles Category:Comico Comics titles Category:Comics based on television series Category:Malibu Comics titles Comics Category:War comics Category:Wildstorm Publications titles fr:Robotech (comics)